A Bad Sires Handbook - Outtake From A Bad Vampires Handbook
by maxigrumpling
Summary: This is a one shot Edward / Garrett piece that has no bearing on anything at all! Please note that it contains graphic homosexual scenes and may be offensive to some readers. Edward/Garrett


**PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE THIS WARNING!**

**The following drabble has no place within the story you've just finished reading. There is no back story and there is no future to it. Edward is not leaving Bella, Garrett is not stealing Edward. **

**Be warned that this chapter contains graphic homosexual erotica that is aimed at a mature adult audience only. **

**If you are offended by, have a problem with or are in any way inclined to send me hate mail over this click the back button on your browser now and you can go on your merry way never having to be exposed to this kind of debauchery. **

**Be warned also that I have never, ever written anything like this before and have no idea if it's good or terrible. Feel free, if you read all of it, to let me know which you think it is. **

**This was written by request, a very specific request, that I didn't want to deny. **

**For those of you who are just as sick as I am and like this sort of thing in a fiction realm of consciousness...onward and I hope you enjoy. **

**maxi**

**xxxx**

* * *

**This is your last chance to heed the warning above. **

**If you are of a sensitive nature and believe that love can only exist between a man and a woman click back now.**

**The Bad Sire's Handbook**

"I am your sire," Garrett said quietly.

Edward, understanding what had been said but not knowing how to respond remained quiet as he watched the man before him pace. Lean and hungry looking, to Edward Garrett was the epitome of what a vampire should look like.

His blazing crimson eyes were almost frightening when he stared at you and his lips were on the thin side lending any smile a sinister quality. He wore his stubble like a frame for his usually smirking mouth. The coarse hair was cropped short against his skin and seemed to only enhance his devilish character. His brows were almost shaggy and his longish hair flowed in waves when he ran.

He spoke with authority and his rakish drawl gave him the air of a long fallen aristocrat who didn't miss the social heights he'd once commanded. Gentry without the gentle.

If asked to give just one word in assessment Edward would choose dark. Or perhaps ominous. Maybe even threatening. Definitely sensual.

Around his neck were leather thongs all holding a metal crosses at each of their ends. One was thick, chunky and with a gothic twist to it. Another was finer, almost delicate, but the third made a harsh statement in its brutality. Had the man hung a mace from his neck no greater impression could've been left than the one the last of the crosses made. More than an inch thick it rested at his breastbone, straining against its thin leather cord. Reinforced with two dense rings of the same metal the cord seemed as though it could barely take the weight. So heavy was it that it didn't move from side to side like its brethren when the man moved, it stayed stock still in the centre of his chest. It drew the eye towards it and held you mesmerised as you marvelled at its inherent strength. Surely any man who could bare its weight was a mighty man it made you think.

Why had this man changed him Edward wondered as he watched the powerful man stride from side to side in a frenzy of nerves and frustration? Why would someone so obviously masculine, so sexually blatant want to change me, Edward thought as he ran his eyes down the front of the leather pants of his sire. The guys legs were huge. Like tree trunks. Bullish and muscular and he stomped rather than strode. His gigantic shit-kicker boots flicked up dirt with each step and made a dull thud against the earth. What the fuck was a guy like this thinking when he changed a nerdy, weedy, allergy ridden bookworm like me Edward thought?

"Did you hear me?" Garrett asked again, this time a little more loudly.

"I heard you," Edward sneered, licking his lips of excess venom.

"And your thoughts are what?" Garrett asked, his face now a mask of frustration as he stared at the man he'd shared his venom with.

Edward said nothing, he merely shrugged.

Striding towards him, shoulders squared and eyes glowing with intensity Garrett clutched Edward by the shoulders and attempted to shake him. A reaction, any reaction at all, was surely better than the dull, listless response he'd gotten from his admission. "I sank my bloody teeth into your throat," he roared into Edward's shocked face. "I drank your delicious blood, _boy_," Garrett snarled. "I held your body up against mine, cradled that glorious mop of hair in my hands and drank from you! How can your only reaction be a shrug?"

Shaking free of his sires hands Edward craned his neck and felt his vertebrae snap and click its way into place. He wanted to touch his fingers to his own shoulders where Garrett had seized him. He stared at the giant of a man in front of him and bared his teeth, not in anger but in desire. "Say it again," he demanded of a now gaping Garrett.

"Say what?" he asked, confused.

"My blood," Edward croaked. "Tell me again that it was delicious," he moaned, closing his eyes involuntarily and replaying the words in Garrett's curious accent over in his mind a third and fourth time.

Understanding dawned on Garrett quickly. "Oh it was," he half moaned himself in reply. "So fucking delicious. I could taste you on my tongue for days afterward."

Edward had no choice but to wipe away the venom that was beginning to leak from the corner of his mouth. He tried to hide the movement, tried to make it look as though he'd done it in anger and not out of lust, but he failed and he knew it when he looked into Garrett's eyes. "You held me," he stated simply.

"I did," Garrett confirmed. He made no attempt to hide his eyes. His desire for the boy wasn't disgusting and he wasn't ashamed of it. "I put my arms around you held you to me while I drank from you."

"Did you like it? Did you like the way I felt?" Edward asked as though the answer was the most important thing he was likely to hear from this man's lips.

Desperate to know if Edward was repulsed Garrett took the chance and asked straight up what he was desperate to know. "Tell me why you want to know and I'll share it with you."

Edward took the time he needed before answering. He ran a lazy hand through his hair and heard Garrett's intake of air as he did it. He'd made particular mention of his hair for a reason, what that reason was remained to be seen, but Edward could guess. His own body was on fire. The pull he felt towards this man could only be described as monumental. It was as though they were being pushed toward one another and that the choice wasn't entirely theirs to make. Taking one very small step closer Edward clenched his fists as a way to stop himself for reaching for him and spoke clearly, "I want to know because I was denied the memory you have of it."

Releasing the air he'd taken into his lungs Garrett savoured the words as they reverberated around his cavernous brain. He was eloquent this man. The way he'd worded it made Garrett harden instantly. Closing his eyes he brought forth the memory Edward sought and described it as best he could. "Your body was lean then, you're much stronger now. You smelled of soap and ancient book pages. Your eyes were closed and your lashes were so fucking long. They _are_ so fucking long," he rasped from a thickened throat as he stared into Edward's eyes that were still framed by the most beautiful copper tinged eyelashes. "I slid a hand around your shoulders and then around to your back held you up off the floor. I pulled you close. I ran my nose up the column of your throat. Your heart was pounding and your luscious blood was coursing through your veins so fast."

There was no denying the attraction on Edward's side now. Right or wrong he wanted to feel what was being described to him. He wanted to be held by this man. He wanted his nose at his throat, drinking in his scent. His erection was pressing against the fly of his pants and he desperately needed to adjust it to relieve some of the pressure. Turning his head towards Garrett and holding his gaze Edward very purposefully slid his hand into his pants pocket and tugged his length aside. The pleasure of his own touch made him shiver, but the immediate glance of Garrett's eyes as they followed the movement of his hand made his body fully shake. "You touched my hair," Edward hissed from between his gritted teeth as Garrett returned his gaze to his eyes.

In any other circumstance the hiss would've been aggressive but Garrett knew it was born from desire and nothing more. Watching Edward shift his erection without embarrassment made Garrett's own venom begin to run and turn his mouth into a veritable lake. Swiping his hand across his mouth he raised his arm and nodded towards the silvery slash. "Just the sight of you makes my venom run," he told a wide eyed Edward. He lowered his arm before speaking again. "I didn't just touch your hair," he admitted. "I played with it. I ran my fingers through it; I used them to comb it and twirled it around them."

"Why?" Edward asked in a rush.

"Because you're so damn beautiful," Garrett said just as quickly.

"Why do we feel this way?" Edward asked in a harsh whisper.

Garrett had never imagined that his progeny would feel the bond between them as strongly he did himself, and he never for one second believed that this boy, no this man, he never dared to hope that this man would put voice to it as confidently as he had. "Because I changed you. Because there is a part of me inside you. Because like recognises like. Because I think you are a beautiful specimen and I want to touch every inch of your glorious body. I want to hear you cry out in pleasure and I want to be the one to give that pleasure to you. What do you want me to say? That there's some cosmic force at work here? That we're powerless to ignore an attraction because some higher power has deemed it celestially essential for the betterment of our race?" he chuckled darkly. "It is what it is, Edward. You excite me. I want you beneath me, on top of me, beside me, inside me. I want to be inside you. I want to taste your venom now I've had your blood. It's that simple."

"Christ," Edward moaned and threw his head back as he closed his eyes. "Will your venom taste like mine?" he asked hastily.

"I fucking hope so," Garrett mumbled as he too palmed himself to relieve a little of his ache. "I know I need to find out," he admitted, watching Edward pant and all that wonderful hair glint in the streams of sunlight that flooded where they stood through the canopy of the trees. "Let me kiss you, just once," he begged. "If you hate it I swear I'll stop. But please, I'm begging, let me taste you for myself."

The 'yes' that escaped Edward's lips was instant, breathy and said completely truthfully. He wanted this mans lips on his, he wanted to taste their combined venoms and he wanted what was being offered so freely. Garrett gave him no time to reconsider or to check that it was what the newborn really wanted. He just reached out and clasped the back of Edward's head with his palm, turned their bodies so they were facing and pulled those plump lips to his.

It was hesitant at first, that first touch. But it soon grew into a frenzy of need. Edward was the first to part his lips, Garrett waiting patiently for permission to invade his mouth with his tongue as he'd promised. It was Edward who groaned first as their tongues met midway. It was Garrett who clutched Edward to him using a hand to the front of his shirt and pulling, but it was Edward who plunged his fingers into Garrett's hair and pulled, hard.

Their intertwined venom was similar, but not an exact clone of one another's either. Edward's tasted spicy to Garrett and for Edward Garrett's was earthier than his own. Mixed together it was an aphrodisiac for them both.

Garrett broke the kiss using the palm to the back of Edward's head. He squeezed lightly as a warning that he was going to and then disentangled his tongue before stepping away a little. Resting his forehead on Edward's he panted long and slow. "Tell me to stop and I will," he said softly, giving the younger man an out if he needed one, but all the while he was desperate that he wouldn't be stopped.

"I've never done this," Edward admitted, panting just as hard.

"Neither have I," Garrett whispered. "And if you only let me hold you it'll be enough."

As though they'd struck a deal Edward began to nod. Garrett had no way to know what he was nodding for and hoped it wasn't that Edward was consenting to just let him hold him. He had his answer when Edward slid a finger under his chin and raised his face so they were once again eye to eye. He closed the distance between their mouths so fast Garrett startled, but he recovered quickly and was soon clutching at Edward's shirt front once again.

Growing in confidence and desire Edward moaned against his sire's tongue as their chests met. Garrett matched the groan and tugged him closer still. But it wasn't ever going to be close enough. Hoping he'd been given consent to go further he hooked his calf around the younger mans lower leg and pulled. Sliding his hands around to the small of Edward's back he held him tightly as his knee gave way.

The kiss was never broken as they made their way to the ground. As expected the two aggressive males fought for dominance. Neither wanted to give it and neither wanted to supplicate himself to the other. Finding a middle ground they lay on their sides and continued the kiss. With his hands snaked through Edward's hair Garrett assaulted his mouth and lips as forcefully as he could. Edward tugged and pulled Garrett until he was in control of the kiss. But something, and someone, had to give.

Pulling out of the kiss and grinning at Garrett's unhappy growl about it Edward forced Garrett onto his back and hovered over him from one side. "Give yourself to me," Edward demanded.

Shoving hard Garrett threw Edward onto his back and hissed as his erection made contact with Edward's thigh. "Give _yourself_ to _me_," Garrett demanded just as forcefully.

Pushing his hips upward Edward waited until Garrett moaned at the secondary contact with his cock and then took his chance. He reversed their positions while Garrett was still reeling from the friction and Edward had him pinned beneath him in a heartbeat. Leaning downwards for another brief kiss Edward laved his tongue across the venom that coated Garrett's bottom lip. "You took my mortal life," he growled into his open mouth before swiping his tongue once more across his sire's lips. "Give me your body in return."

Closing his eyes at the words Garrett could only groan. Feeling Edward's tongue on his lips once again he opened his mouth willingly to the penetration. His brain was racing forwards, showing him the fantasies he'd run through his mind so many times about another kind of penetration. Groaning again he shifted slightly under Edward's weight and raised his thigh between the steel hard pair above him.

This time it was Edward who groaned. He rocked himself unashamedly onto the thigh between his legs and slid his hands to either side of Garrett's face. Cupping his head he broke the kiss and turned his sire's face to one side. Licking from jaw to ear he continued to moan and rock, rock and moan. He knew he was leaking into his shorts. He knew Garrett was leaking too because he could smell it. "Tell me," he huffed into the ear beneath his lips. "Tell me what you want from me."

There was only one desire Garrett could think of as he pressed himself upwards into Edward's pelvis for friction. "Mouth," he hissed hoarsely.

"You want my mouth here?" Edward asked as he dragged his tongue along Garrett's jaw line. When the answer was a bitten out no he chuckled deeply from the back of his throat. "You want my mouth here?" he asked as he slid along the length of the body beneath him and tore open the shirt, threw the crosses aside and closed his lips over the taut nipple that had been exposed.

"Yes and no," Garrett whined as he gripped Edward's hair between his fingers.

Biting down a little Edward allowed his venom to coat that bud before leaving it and doing the same to the other. Following the light sprinkling of dark, coarse hair that covered the valley of his chest Edward used his tongue and lips to mark it with his venom. "You want my mouth here?" he asked as he sucked the flesh above his waistband into his mouth.

Pushing on Edward's head a little harder Garrett barked out the word 'no' so loudly that a flock of birds took it as their cue to vacate the area.

Snapping the metal clasp on Garrett's belt Edward pulled it from its moorings and tossed it aside before returning his fingers to the button and zipper. He made short of work of them both and then he shredded the black fabric in a single movement that made Garrett roar. Surprised to find him bare beneath the pants Edward came face to face with a cock standing so proudly you could fly a flag from it.

"Fucking hell," he murmured to himself as he stared at it. He'd felt its size already but he wasn't prepared for how appealing it looked. He'd never had the chance to study another and now that he did he was amazed at its beauty. Long and thick, the head was blunt and smooth. He thought he'd get this far and balk, but he didn't want to stop. He couldn't. Not now, not when he wanted this so badly. Running his hands up Garrett's thighs he stopped just shy of his balls and leaned forward so he could see his eyes. "Tell me," he growled insistently.

"Mouth," Garrett hissed. "I want to be in your mouth."

Unsure how to proceed Edward went with what he himself liked. It was the only reference he had. Using his left hand he cupped Garrett's ball sac and used his thumb to press slightly onto the ridge between them. Garrett hissed and threw his head back and Edward watched, fascinated that a simple touch could illicit such a reaction. Using his free hand to brace himself beside Garrett's hip he lowered himself until his lips were at the base of the thick shaft. He didn't lick as Garrett expected him to, he twisted his mouth sideways and spread his lips across the width and then he sucked hard.

"Motherfucker," Garrett hissed as he brought his chin to his chest and looked down.

Sliding his pursed lips up along the full length Edward opened his mouth at the head and allowed it to slip inside just a little before leaving it to trail back towards Garrett's balls. He repeated the process, staying longer at the head, twice more before Garrett began to buck his hips and beg for more. Pressing harder against the ridge between his balls Edward straightened the angle of his mouth and licked from base to tip in one sweep.

"Again," Garrett rasped through gritted teeth.

Happy to oblige Edward made his way back down the shaft and then traversed its length once again, flicking his tongue against the sensitive head when he reached it. Garrett watched that pink tongue dart out and lick at the pre cum that had beaded at his head and groaned when Edward closed his eyes and moaned at the taste.

It was a surprise to Edward that he would enjoy it. The entire scenario was a surprise if he was honest. He'd never fantasised about anything like this but knew that he would from now on. Wrapping his tongue around the head again he sucked as much into his mouth as he could before swallowing against it. He gained another harsh hiss and a tug on his hair in reward and smiled around the shaft that was pulsating deep in the back of his throat. Rising he dragged the flat of his tongue along the underside of it and then lowered once again.

"Look at me," Garrett barked aggressively. "I want to see your eyes." Tilting his face, his lips still encasing the engorged head of Garrett's cock, Edward opened his eyes and stared into the crimson irises looking back at him. "That's it," Garrett purred, "don't look away." Reaching down he ran the tip of a finger from Edward's cheek to the edge of his mouth. As Edward rose higher and allowed his cock to slip from between his lips Garrett slipped that finger inside his mouth. Edward suckled it as he had his cock and grinned when Garrett moaned. Removing his finger he slid his hand back into Edward's hair. "You look so beautiful," Garrett moaned when Edward began to raise and lower himself over the silk covered marble between his lips again. A few seconds later he had to issue a warning. "Slow," he growled, "Go slow or you'll end me."

Closing his eyes momentarily Edward accepted Garrett's barked admonishment to not look away and returned his gaze. He wasn't quite sure what was more pleasurable. Knowing that Garrett needed him to go slowly so he didn't lose it or that he seemed to really need to look into his eyes as he was worked over. It could just as easily be the feel and taste of the man in his mouth.

Releasing Garrett's balls Edward kept himself braced with one hand and shoved the other into his own pants. He was dripping wet, his shorts sticking to the head of his dick. Making a fist he began to stroke himself while he bobbed up and down on Garrett, all the while maintaining eye contact.

"Slower," Garrett growled when Edward got a little too carried away. "Beautiful," he crooned when Edward slowed, steadied and settled into an easy rhythm. One hand stroking himself lightly and his lips teasing the underside of the bulbous head of the glorious man beneath him Edward worked hard to keep his eyes open. With his chin still to his chest Garrett reached downwards and ran his fingers across Edward's cheek again. "Let me taste you," he begged and when Edward growled around his cock he hissed. "Let me taste you," he demanded more firmly and when Edward released him from the grip of his lips and told him no Garrett shoved both his hands into his hair and tried to forcibly push Edward away.

Edward wasn't having it. He was determined to see this through. Snarling he rose up higher onto his braced hand and stared the man beneath him into submission. "You tasted me when you took my blood," he hissed through gritted teeth. He didn't wait for a reply and simply lowered his mouth back onto the twitching shaft, using the muscles in his throat to pull it, standing it back up for better access.

Understanding what he'd been told Garrett conceded with a sigh and then a long, drawn out, bone rattling groan as he was once again engulfed by the warmth of Edward's mouth. He'd taken Edward's blood inside his body and now Edward wanted his essence inside him. It made perfect sense to them both. "Slower," Garrett instructed again and raised his chin to his chest to watch as Edward's head bobbed and swayed. "You are so fucking beautiful," he hummed when Edward opened his eyes and he was able to stare into their topaz depths. When Edward moaned deep in his throat the sensation rocketed through Garrett's entire body, setting off a chain reaction that he knew he could not possibly contain. "So close," he warned when Edward began to flick his tongue over the crown at the top end of each stroke. "Take all of me," he begged when his balls began to tighten in anticipation of release. "Don't close your eyes," he roared when Edward's lashes met his cheeks for a few seconds too long. "I want to see you swallow...let me see you take it...oh Christ, oh god..." he hissed and bucked his hips higher.

Realising just how close to climax Garrett was Edward removed his hand from his own aching prick and returned it to his lovers balls. He didn't squeeze, he knew how that could stave off an orgasm, he just held them firmly and felt them pulsate and squirm as his seed began to demand an exit.

He watched Garrett's face twist and contort as the climax approached. Bracing himself for what he thought was to be something rather unpleasant Edward tried to relax his throat as the thick, undulating vein that ran up the underside of Garrett's cock began to pound an erratic beat.

"Don't close your eyes," Garrett berated him again breathlessly. "I'm going to...I can't help it...too good," he hissed and clutched at Edward's frantically bobbing head so tightly Edward was forced to take his entire length as far back into his throat as he could.

The warmth of the ejaculate when it came was what startled Edward most. Temperature wasn't something a vampire gave much consideration to, so it surprised him when the warm, venom like fluid began to make its way down his throat.

"So good," Garrett was moaning as Edward swallowed frantically. "So beautiful," he muttered as he thrust upwards, desperate to take possession of the last throes of the climax. "Look at me," he begged as his balls began to spasm, forcing the last drops of his seed into Edward's eager mouth. "Perfection," he whispered when the rush at last subsided.

Allowing Garrett to slip from between his lips Edward made a show of licking them languidly. The taste was exotic and a welcome change to the blood that had been his only sustenance for years. It coated his palate and Edward knew he'd be savouring its flavour for days if it lingered, just as Garrett had admitted he'd done with Edward's mortal blood.

"Is it what you hoped it would be like?" Garrett asked in a whisper, shaking Edward from his inner musings.

"Better," he said truthfully, keeping his eyes closed and returning his tongue to the roof of his mouth for another taste. When he did open his eyes it was to see Garrett slumped back, his head to one side as though he no longer had the energy to hold it up. And perhaps he didn't Edward thought as he glanced down at the still half erect cock that lay against the dark hair of his stomach. It shimmered with the faint silvery sheen of his venom and made his own cock twitch at the sight of it. Garrett might be spent but Edward was as pent up, perhaps more so now, than he'd been before they'd kissed. Running his hands over Garrett's thigh softly he lowered himself back to the ground until he was beside the larger man. He used the palms of his hands to tip Garrett over a little onto his side and then began to run his lips over the point of his shoulder as he undid his pants and released himself from within them. He squirmed as he shucked them and when they were at his ankles he toed off his shoes and then used his feet to rid himself of his pants. Nipping at the flesh beneath his lips he began to stroke himself, smearing his own fluids along his shaft as he did so. "Will you give yourself to me?" he asked Garrett between nips.

Already hardening at the thought Garrett pressed his hips back until he made contact with Edward's slowly stroking hand. "I'm yours," he said truthfully as he shifted his uppermost leg and bent it at the knee. Reaching behind himself he twirled his fingers through Edward's hair. "Will you talk to me, during?" he asked hopefully.

They were both nervous; it was obvious to them both as Edward slid his hand under Garrett's thigh and positioned himself. Garrett was shaking all over and Edward's hand was hardly steady. With his lips pressed to Garrett's shoulder Edward began to speak softly as he pressed just the very tip of himself to Garrett's tight opening. "I wanted you the instant I met you," he admitted, hoping it was the sort of thing his lover wanted to hear from his lips. Pressing a little more he had to squeeze his eyes shut as he breeched the achingly tight muscles just a little. "So fucking tight," he muttered against the flesh at his lips. Pushing forwards with his hips Edward sank himself a little further into the vice like grip Garrett offered and had to press his lips together to stave off the mighty scream he could feel building in his chest at the sensation. "Tell me," he hissed instead. "Tell me you want me."

Closing his eyes and savouring the feeling of fullness Garrett mewled long and low. There was no pain, a vampire didn't need to worry about that, all there was was the warmth of Edward's body pressed to his, the mans lips at his shoulder and that fullness. It felt like he was owned by someone, possessed by another and it felt good. Oh so good. "I've never wanted another," he moaned as Edward pushed just a little more with his hips and filled him a little further. Tugging on the hair between his fingers he urged the younger man on, "Hold me tighter," he begged when it felt as though Edward was backing away, the fingers at his hip a little lighter than they had been. He felt the nails bite into his flesh at his request and groaned in pleasure, it made Edward buck. Pulling his hair harder again they began to move as one. "Give me all of yourself," Garrett implored him when it seemed as though Edward was content to go no further.

Hissing into Garrett's shoulder a second time Edward clenched his teeth and surged forwards, pushing Garrett almost completely over and covering most of his body with his own. "You want all of me?" Edward demanded, the primal instinct to possess the man fully taking him over involuntarily. He ignored Garrett's frantic plea for more and worked his knee between his lovers legs and used the palm of one hand pressed to his neck to hold him there, prone and unable to protest.

But Garrett had no intention of protesting. Sliding his hand down between himself and the ground he fisted his now fully erect cock in his hand and bucked backwards, raising his ass to meet Edward's now hearty thrusts. "All of you," Garrett agreed from between his own gritted teeth.

"Is this what you want?" Edward demanded, punctuating each word with a deep thrust forwards. When Garrett only hissed Edward shifted his hand to his hair and yanked it backwards, exposing Garrett's throat. "Is this what you want?" he demanded again, shoving as much of himself inside the man as he could manage.

"Yes," Garrett barked. "I want all of you."

"You have me," Edward began to moan over and over. "You're mine," he seethed, his teeth tingling as he stared down at the throat of the man beneath him.

Garrett was pinned so firmly he could do nothing other than lie there and take what was given. His legs were held firmly in place by Edward's thighs and his chest was pushed hard into the earth by his palm. He couldn't move his head because Edward held a hank of his hair so tightly. All he could do was get drunk in the pleasure he was receiving.

The slap and thud of their bodies echoed around the clearing. Edward's guttural grunting drove Garrett towards another orgasm and as Edward's own approached he began to beg for the chance to reach it. "Take me with you," Garrett all but sobbed. Fearing the damage he could do if he gave in to the urge to bite Edward bit down on his tongue and stayed silent. "Take me with you," Garrett begged again when Edward sat a little higher and increased his pace. "I need to come," Garrett barked as he pinched the head of his cock between the ring he'd made with his thumb and forefinger.

"I need to bite," Edward croaked as he began to feel the first stirrings in his balls. His thighs ached and his chest was heaving despite the fact that he didn't need the oxygen. "You have to come too," Edward demanded as he increased his speed and began to rotate his hips to achieve more depth and make it happen. "I need to bite you, I need you to come so I can come," he bellowed.

"Then bite me," Garrett roared as his balls began to clench in rhythm with Edward's thrusts. "Just bite me, take me with you, come for me," he roared.

He couldn't have denied the impulse even if Garrett hadn't voiced it. He threw himself onto Garrett's back and sank his teeth into the only piece of flesh he could reach. He locked his jaw as his spasms began and held on for his life as Garrett began to buck uncontrollably beneath him.

The fire started in Edward's brain but travelled down his upper body and then through his balls and erupted out the head of his cock as Garrett spilled onto the earth beneath them. Edward's precious venom poured into the wound in his shoulder and drove Garrett's second orgasm on its own. Edward rocked his hips and dug his toes into the ground for balance and rode the waves of the release. He swiped his tongue again and again over the bite and closed his eyes listening to the steady, drawn out moan of the man under his weight. On and on it went as it coursed through them both.

Shaking and shuddering as the last ripples ebbed and flowed outwards from the centre of Edward's existence he collapsed onto Garrett's back with a grunt.

Loving the feel of the weight of him so close Garrett stayed perfectly still while Edward panted his way through the last of his climax. He smiled to himself as Edward unclenched his jaw and released his flesh from his teeth and sighed in real contentment for the first time in three centuries when he felt his lovers lips soothe the bite mark.

"Stay still," Edward whispered as he withdrew from his lovers body. Rolling onto his back he reached over and tugged on Garrett's hip until his message was received and when the older man rolled onto his side he tucked him under his arm and rested his lips at his temple. "Give me five minutes," Edward whispered before kissing his hair. "I'd like to give myself to you too."

Grinning like the Cheshire cat Garrett remained silent and began to plan in his head all the ways he was going to have him.

* * *

**A/N: Right well. **

**Let me have it. Good, bad and otherwise. I can take it. And apparently so can Garrett :P**

**Please review. **


End file.
